


Speedy

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team go in search of Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedy

** Speedy **  
** Characters: ** Thea Queen, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Roy Harper, Malcom Merlyn  
 ** Word Count: ** 1287  
 ** Rating: ** PG (canon level violence)  
 ** Summary: ** The Team go in search of Thea. 

** Speedy **  
“What are you doing here?” Thea asked the three men standing in front of her. She stood in the middle of the training mat at Malcom’s hideout in Corto Maltese.  

“We’re here to take you home.” Oliver said. 

Roy and Dig stood behind him and nodded. 

“Let’s go home, Speedy.” Oliver took a step forward but Thea took a step back.

“I’m never going back to Starling City. This is my home now. If you want to take me you’re going to have to fight me first.” Thea picked up a bow staff and twirled it. “Ollie, I know you are no fighter so it looks like I’m not going home.” 

Roy stepped forward and picked up a bow staff from the floor. “You know I’m a fighter and I will fight to bring you home.” 

“Roy!” Oliver shook his head. 

“I have to be the one to do this.” Roy said. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Harper? I have been trained by a former member of the League of Assassins. You won’t stand a chance.” Thea held the bow staff in front of her and gave Roy a look to dare him to try.

Roy stepped up and twirled the bow staff in his hand. “Really? Because I was trained by a member of the League of Assassins too. She was a lot scarier than you.” Roy smirked. 

Thea looked confused but stood her ground as Roy approached.  

“Roy don’t.” Oliver said. 

Dig grabbed Oliver’s arm. “We need to back off and let them do this. They need to do this. Oliver, they are both hurting.” 

Oliver sighed and stepped back. “If he hurts her im putting an arrow in his knee again.” 

Dig grinned. “He will want you to. Trust me.” 

Roy took up his stance on the mat and Thea started her attack. Roy met her hit for hit blow for blow. Thea started to struggle as time wore on. Roy had her outmatched in strength and stamina and it was beginning to show. Finally Roy swooped her feet from under her and held her down on the mat with the bow staff on her chest. 

“When did you to do learn that?” Thea asked breathlessly. 

“I learned a lot when I joined the Arrow’s team.” Roy said. 

There was a slow clap from the staircase as Malcom Merlyn walked down to meet his guests. He reached the bottom of the stairs and faced Oliver. 

“I’m impressed. You have trained him well.” Malcom said as he walked over to Oliver. “May I assume that he has excellent archery skills as well?”

“And firearms.” Dig said proudly. 

“Roy, what do they call you now that you are a full-fledged vigilante?” Malcom asked. 

“Arsenal. They call me ‘Arsenal’.” Roy said as he kept the bow staff on Thea’s chest. 

“The Arrow and Arsenal in my secret hideout. This is a treat.” Malcom laughed. He looked at Dig. “And you are?” 

“’Freelancer’ is what ARGUS calls me.” Dig said. 

“ARGUS? League of Assassins? I guess you don’t discriminate do you, _Arrow_?” Malcom looked at Oliver with a smirk on his face. 

“No. I learned to take help where I can get it.” Oliver said. 

“If I choose to attack you, will your associates help you with that too?” Malcom taunted. 

“I’m just here to take my sister home but if you want trouble I’m sure that can be arranged.” Oliver said with a growl. 

Thea pushed on the bowstaff on her chest. “Let me up.” 

Roy looked at Oliver and got a nod in response. He moved the bow staff off her chest and held out a hand to help her up. 

Thea smacked his hand away and scrambled to her feet. She stormed over to Oliver and grabbed his arm. “ _You_ are the vigilante? The same vigilante that held an arrow aimed at our mother’s heart? Tell me the truth, Oliver!” 

“Yes. She shot me for that and I nearly died. So I think she and I were even there.” Oliver said without looking away from Malcom. 

“Did she know it was you?” Thea shouted at his side. “Did she know that you were the vigilante?”

“Yes. She knew but not when she shot me.” Oliver finally turned to look at Thea. “She told me she was proud of me. I think that was the only time she ever said that. Do you think she would be proud of you doing this with _him_? All she ever wanted was for you to be safe. This is not what she would want for you. She didn’t sacrifice herself for you to do this.” 

Thea blinked. She let go of Oliver’s arm and backed away. She looked at Malcom and then at the other three men in the room and ran. 

Roy followed her out. 

“Well played.” Malcom said. 

“We are leaving with her.” Oliver said coldly. 

“If I try to stop you?” Malcom asked with a smile. 

“You can try but I don’t think she will thank you for it.” Oliver said with a growl. He had a dangerous look in his eye as he stepped off to search for Roy and Thea.

Dig glanced at Merlyn as they were leaving. The smile on Malcom’s face was gone and so was his bluster.  

Roy found Thea sitting under a tree with her legs pulled up to her chest. By the time he got to her she was in tears. 

Roy sat down next to her. “I’m sorry I should have told you what I was doing. I ruined it all.”

“Why doesn’t anyone tell me the truth?” Thea said. “I can handle it better than lies.” 

“You’re his little sister. He just wanted to protect you. I was your boyfriend and I wanted to protect you too. Come home Thea. We need you.” Roy said as he put his hand over hers. 

“So you can protect me some more?” Thea said angrily. She wiped her face. “No thanks. I’m staying here.” 

“From the looks of things, you don’t need to be protected anymore.” Roy said. “You’re right. We should have told you the truth. How about from now on we all promise to tell you the truth? Will you come home then?”

“I think that is a good idea.” Oliver said as he and Dig walked up. “Please come home, Speedy.

Thea looked up at her brother and sighed. “No more lies and no trying to protect me. Oh and I get to join your little club.” 

Oliver started to object to the last condition but knew he had no choice but to agree. “You will run patrols with me and Roy for now. But if you can’t handle it you are off the team.” 

Thea nodded. “Got it. Let’s go home.” 

Malcom walked up. “So you are leaving the nest. I won’t make you stay but I will miss you.” 

“You know, I think I may miss you too. Thanks for the training but Ollie is right. It’s time for me to go home.” Thea stood up and dusted off. “I better go pack. Come on Roy. You can help me carry my bags.” 

“Yeah sure.” Roy said as he followed her back to the house. 

“Keep her safe. She is all I have left.” Malcom said to Oliver when they were out of earshot. 

“I will. She is all I have left too.” Oliver said. “Tell her we will be waiting at the car.” 

Malcom nodded. “I will.” 

Thirty minutes later the wheels were up on the plane borrowed from ARGUS and they were on their way home to Starling City.  

The next day Malcom got a visit for Ra’s al Ghul. 


End file.
